


If I Can't Have the Starring Role

by skellington



Series: Headcanons That I Will Hold Onto Forever (Teen Wolf) [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Borderline Personality Disorder, Borderline!Isaac, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Splitting, scott is isaac's fp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6602440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skellington/pseuds/skellington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows it's ridiculous, and that he's blowing it out of proportion - but they're laughing at him, he swears. Scott hates him. Scott is going to leave him. Why else would he be spending so much time with Stiles, if not to get away from him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Can't Have the Starring Role

**Author's Note:**

> hey my dudes   
> one of my fave HCs: borderline isaac (also borderline scott but that'll be for a different time)
> 
> i have bpd and i'm telling this through my own experience So please don't yell @ me or anything
> 
> ps: people with bpd aren't jealous, cr*zy monsters. we love just a little too hard.

**Today** 2:37 PM

_hey_

**Read** 2:40 PM

 

**Today** 2:55 PM

_babe_

**Read** 3:01 PM

 

**Today** 3:10 PM

_scott?_

**Read** 3:45 PM

 

It's 4:30, and Isaac can't stop shaking. Scott's been ignoring his texts for hours. He knows that Scott keeps his read receipts on to give Isaac some peace of mind, but right now, he wishes that his boyfriend wasn't so generous.

If they were off, Isaac could at least  _pretend_ Scott wasn't ignoring him.

Isaac wonders what Scott could be doing. He doesn't have work today, and he only gets tutored on Wednesdays and Thursdays. Today is Friday.

He's curled up on their bed, tucked beneath the sheets, clutching his phone like it's his lifeline. He unlocks it every few minutes, waiting for a text, but it's useless; Scott's ignoring him. Scott is officially done with him; he didn't even dignify him with a reply, with an, _"I'm leaving you. I can't handle you anymore."_

Isaac can't blame him. Isaac isn't worthy of the dirt beneath Scott's feet.

He feels like packing his bags and leaving. Maybe Derek will take him back, if he asks politely enough.

A voice creeps into the back of his head.

_Derek doesn't want you. No one wants you. **Scott**_ _doesn't even want you._

Isaac feels his throat closing up. He knows that voice is right. He knows.

He clicks the lock button on his phone. It's 5:23, and there's no indicator that Scott's even _alive._ He decides to send him another text. Scott's already sick of him - no use in damage control.

**Today** 5:23 PM

_where are you?? i'm worried_

**Read** 5:33 PM

Isaac lets out a sigh. Scott's alive, at least.

The gray typing bubble pops up, and Isaac's breath hitches in his throat. _Scott's typing, Scott's typing, Scott's typing._

**Today** 5:35 PM

_ At Stiles's _

 

And that's it. No _babe,_ no _I'm okay,_ no emojis. Nothing.

Isaac's eyes well up, no matter how hard he urges them not to.

_Scott doesn't love you anymore. You're alone again. You are unlovable._

To make things worse, Scott's with Stiles. He's with Stiles, who doesn't like Isaac in the slightest, and it took four texts over the course of three hours to get Scott to tell him that. Isaac feels sick.

Stiles doesn't like Isaac. _(No one does.)_ Stiles doesn't like that Scott spends so much time with him, doesn't like that Scott took him under his wing. Stiles is probably talking Scott into breaking up with him right now. He's probably telling Scott how crazy Isaac is, how he needs to leave him. Scott is probably agreeing. Scott is probably telling Stiles nasty things about Isaac. He's probably sitting next to Stiles on Stiles's lumpy couch, a video game controller in his hand, telling Stiles how clingy and desperate Isaac is.

_He's annoying._

_He cries a lot._

_He's so moody._

_He always wakes me up in the middle of the night._

_He's too insecure._

Stiles is probably laughing. He's probably cracking jokes, mocking Isaac, and Scott is probably laughing too.

Isaac doesn't know why he's reacting like this - why jealousy is eating him alive - it's only Stiles. Stiles, who has been Scott's best friend since they were in diapers. Stiles, who has always been there for Scott, loved him before he got the Bite. Stiles, who has always been the one Scott turns to first, the one Scott would kill for.

_(Scott wouldn't kill for Isaac. He'd feed him to the wolves. He doesn't care about Isaac. He never has.)_

He knows it's ridiculous, and that he's blowing it out of proportion - but they're laughing at him, he swears. Scott hates him. Scott is going to leave him. Why else would he be spending so much time with Stiles, if not to get away from him?

He knows, realistically, that Scott would never say these things about him. He knows that words so cruel would never even _try_ to slip through Scott's lips. They'd never sit on the tip of his tongue. He knows Scott cares about him. He knows Scott is allowed to have other friends.

But there's a green-eyed monster sitting right on top of Isaac's heart, and he feels like he's going to explode.

He's angry.

Fuck Scott.

Scott never cared about him. He only made him think he did. He tricked naïve, vulnerable Isaac into thinking he loved him. Isaac hates him. Maybe Isaac _will_ leave, since Scott wants him to so badly.

He picks up his phone, unlocks it quickly so he doesn't have to look at his lock screen for too long. (It's a picture they took on Scott's birthday. He's carrying Scott on his shoulders, and they look so in love. Isaac wants to throw his phone across the room.)

He pulls open his conversation with Scott, and types with angry jabs at his screen.

**Today** 5:52 PM

_ok_

**Delivered**

**Today** 5:52 PM

_sorry for being such a bother_

**Read** 5:53 PM

 

**Today** 5:53 PM

_You're not a bother. You never are._

**Today** 5:54 PM

_I'm on my way home now._

**Today** 5:54 PM

_ Don't do anything rash. _

**Today** 5:55 PM

_I love you. So much._

 

Isaac is fuming. Scott doesn't just get to love him when it's convenient. Fuck Scott.

 

Scott is home within minutes. Isaac is sitting on their bed, glaring at his phone with his arms curled around his knees, and he looks eight times smaller than he really is. Scott deflates. He's the worst boyfriend.

  
"Babe?"

Silence.

"Isaac."

_"What?"_ Isaac snaps. His eyes are icy and hard, and if looks could kill, Scott would be dead. Isaac looks at him like that for another few seconds before his shoulders slump. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you."

"It's okay. I'm the one who's sorry. I should have replied to your first text to begin with," Isaac looks softer now, so Scott moves slowly to take a seat next to him.

"No, I- I was being annoying. I'm sorry," Isaac replies, and then, in a quieter voice, "sorry." His eyes are watery and Scott's heart is aching. He loves this boy _so much._ He wishes Isaac could see what he sees.

"No you weren't. I was being dumb and forgetful, and I should have responded to you. I'm sorry," Scott whispers. He runs a soothing hand up and down Isaac's back, and after a moment, says, "your feelings are valid," because he'd done some reading on BPD when Isaac told him about it, and he remembers that validation is important.

Isaac offers a small smile. "I'm sorry I ruined your time with Stiles."

"I'll live," Scott jokes. He grips the back of Isaac's neck and gives him a soft kiss.

The _"I'll never leave you"_ goes unsaid, but Isaac can feel it in every part of his body.

(Even if he might forget it tomorrow.)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
